La decisión de Takuya
by MattLeo22
Summary: Takuya no puede soportar sentirse culpable por la fractura de tibia y peroné de Tommy. El menor del grupo lo salvó del ataque de un digimon maligno, recibió el golpe siendo Cumamon pero la lesión fue tan severa que continuo al volverse humano. Esta culpa, provocará que Takuya tome una drástica decisión.


Takuya no puede soportar sentirse culpable por la fractura de tibia y peroné de Tommy. El menor del grupo lo salvó del ataque de un digimon maligno, recibió el golpe siendo Cumamon pero la lesión fue tan severa que continuo al volverse humano. Esta culpa, provocará que Takuya tome una drástica decisión.

—Es mi culpa. No tenia fuerzas para moverme. Yo tenia que estar así, sin poder caminar. No puedo ver a Tommy en ese estado —dijo Takuya dando golpes al suelo con su puño

—No es asi, Takuya. Tommy se puso en tu lugar y por eso interfirió entre el ataque de ese maldito digimon y tú. Nadie pensó que ese ataque lo afectaría al volverse humano —respondió Zoe mientras descansaba su mano en el hombro de Takuya, tratando de consolarlo—

—Si es mi culpa. No se si voy a perdonármelo

—Ahora tenemos que cuidarlo entre todos. Créeme, le hará peor verte triste. Él te quiere mucho. Debes hacer el esfuerzo, por Tommy. Ire a dormir. Tu deberías tratar de hacer lo mismo

—Gracias. Tratare de hacer eso. Me quedare un rato mas aquí.

Maldigo esa batalla. Si bien unieron fuerzas Kazemon, Beetlemon y Lobomon y pudieron derrotar a ese digimon, el daño que le hizo a Cumamon también se lo hizo a Tommy. Me va a costar olvidarme de lo sucedido y dudo que puede dormir. Volvimos a ser humanos todos y mientras JP felicitaba a Zoe por el trabajo y Koji les dio las espalda, yo me puse de pie, me acerqué a Tommy y noté algo extraño en él. Seguia ahi, en el suelo cansado por la batalla. O eso supuse.

—Buen trabajo, Tommy... Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunte mientras le miraba el rostro, sus ojos húmedos y como se tomaba su pierna—

—T-Takuya... Me duele mucho la pierna. C-Como nunca antes. Tengo miedo. Ayudame p-por favor —dijo para luego ponerse a llorar—

Al oir el llanto de Tommy, JP, Koji, Zoe, Neemon, Bokomon y algunos digimon aldeanos de la zona se acercaron que, estos últimos, constaron la gravedad del golpe recibido y le pusieron una especie de yeso de a Tommy que le abarcaba desde el muslo hasta la planta de los pies. No podíamos mentirle y le dijimos la verdad: ese digimon maligno le provocó la fractura de tibia y peroné en su pierna, no iba a poder pelear mas con nosotros y lo mejor para él iba a ser que se vuelva a bordo de un Trailmon al mundo real. Rechazó esto rotundamente, no hubo manera de convencerlo, pero si llegamos al acuerdo que se quede con la condición de que no camine y que JP y yo lo carguemos en nuestros brazos, con el objetivo de que no mueva para nada la pierna de la fractura, cosa que aceptó.

Ahora es de madrugada, creo. Todos están durmiendo y yo aquí, mirando a las estrellas, desvelado y aceptando que soy el peor líder de todos ¿Que pasaría si me voy? ¿Estarían mejor sin mi? Seguramente ¿Tommy? El resto de los chicos pueden ayudarlo mejor que yo inclusive. Ya esta. La decisión esta tomada. Me canse. Por eso ahora estoy corriendo sin destino. Es la última vez que miro para atrás y los veo. Sigo corriendo, no se a donde pero lejos porque es mi culpa que Tommy tenga una pierna fractura, porque soy el peor líder, porque Koji es quien debe guiar a los demás a salvar el digimundo y el mundo real, porque las risas y los chistes de JP ayudaran al resto a superar mi partida... ¿A quien engaño? Hasta puede que estén mejor sin mi. Miro para atrás de nuevo y ya no los veo mas porque me alejé de donde ellos estaban.

¿Donde estoy? ¿Por que veo nubes a mi alrededor? ¿Acaso estoy muerto? No tiene caso que me mueva. Solo veo celeste, un celeste que me transmite mucha paz ¿Tommy? ¿Quien me esta tocando el hombro?

—Takuya, por favor, Todo esta bien —me dijo Tommy mientras agitaba mi hombro con fuerza y yo era incapaz de mirarlo—

— Nada esta bien, Tommy. Tu pierna... esta rota. Fracasé. Ese maldito digimon... Ya no puedes pelear mas a nuestro lado, no puedes caminar. Un segundo. ¿T-También estas muerto? —le dije con algunas lagrimas en los ojos—

— Nadie esta muerto, Takuya. Nunca me rompí la pierna. Estoy bien... No me odies por esto. Debo golpearte y lo haré.

Cerré y abrí los ojos. Tommy estaba a mi lado llorando aunque con una sonrisa y Zoe detras de Tommy, descansando sus manos en los hombros del pequeño con un poco mas de alivio. Ya era de día. Me duele un poco el rostro por la bofetada que me dio Tommy pero no me importa. Miré a mi alrededor. Estábamos en una aldea, en el Digimundo. Abrace a ambos, Tommy me abrazaba con todos y fuerzas y de a poco paraba de llorar, Zoe me dijo que estaba asustada y que esto no se iba a quedar así, entre risas. Entonces me sonreí y comprendí todo. Había tenido una pesadilla.


End file.
